Live In the Moment
by Lovely Little Loser
Summary: Aria thinks about the future she and Ezra can have now that he resigned as her English teacher.


**A/N: **I was bored so I literally threw this together in like 20 minutes. It's not too bad though so I hope you guys like it! RxR.

_You shouldn't be here. This is wrong. Go home_. You laugh at your childish thoughts and shake them out of your mind. It's too late to turn back now and you knew what would happen if you said yes. But you took the risk anyway. Because that's what you're all about isn't it? You've always been Alison's right hand girl, and now that she's gone, you've become better at taking charge. Being bold, it's as elementary to you as breathing.

It's not like you can think at this point right now anyway. Your mind is still in that cloudy haze, almost like a hungover, but much more enjoyable. His fingers are intertwined in your hair and he's whispering about the future you can have now that he's no longer your high school English teacher. You can tell he's dozing off but his warm breath still clings to your neck as he mumbles happily. His body is spent and you know he's about to fall asleep. You wish you could be that lucky. You're not falling asleep anytime soon.

Your mind is absolutely everywhere, but at least for once, the infamous A is the least of your concerns. Your mind travels back to a about two hours ago. Your heart racing the way only a teenage girl's heart can as she waits for her boyfriend. You make sure everything is perfect; you make him dinner and set up candles. It has to be the best night of his life you tell yourself. Now that you can be everything he wants and he needs, you have to love him in every way possible.

Your breathing is erratic as your slim fingers slide your jacket off and it falls to the floor with a slight thud. You walk to the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror to make sure you look as sexy as sixteen year old girl can look to her former teacher. Your silky black dress hugged your body tightly then, but as you turn your head, you can see it lying in a pile on the floor. Nobody will care though when they notice how wrinkled it is. _If_ they notice. Ezra won't mind and he's all that matters now. He's all your brain can process.

You try to think about an excuse for your parents. They'll probably buy it when you say you slept over at one of the girls' houses instead of being with him. They don't know the kind of lies you're capable of, so even when you stumble inside like an idiot and slur your exhausted words into incoherent sentences they won't think anything off them. _Oh don't worry guys. Hanna, Spencer, Em and I had a great time. We just had some much needed bonding time. You know, the usual._ It's so funny how gullible everyone is. _Oh me and Mr. Fitz? We were just discussing my uh...essay on the American Revolution. _God, they just believe everything here in Rosewood. Then again, you're the kind of person who likes lies anyhow.

In fact, Ezra has got to be the most honest thing you have right now. Sure, you lie to everyone about your relationship but when it's just you two, lying seems like a foreign language. You're sure you love him so you look back at him again. His beautiful eyes have finally shut but you can still see the beads of sweat on his forehead. You can still hear his low and desperate growls that you were longing for. You can still feel his warm flesh against yours. That's something you haven't done in a while; just forget the world and let your mind roam free.

You smile to yourself. Ezra can finally just be your Ezra; no more Mr. Fitz. This too good to be true. Can you finally walk on the same side of the street after a date and hold hands? Can you kiss him whenever and wherever you want? If that's your future, you can't wait. Maybe it all gets easier from here. Now there's no more sneaking around so you can go on dates, hell you can have a picture of you two together and you can even talk about him. Perhaps somewhere down the line you may even be walking down the aisle while he waits for you in your little white gown. Aria Fitz. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

But now you have a sudden realization. Maybe you're not out of the woods yet. Maybe A still has something on you. But he's not your teacher anymore so what the hell can A really do? You're sixteen so you're at the age of consent, even if it's just barely. Maybe you are just paranoid for no reason. Alison's death had the effect on you. Who can be trusted when your own father lied to your mother for a year and you're best friend's brother in law is a murderer? But then you remember you still have Ezra. He's the one person you can trust, and that's all you really need. You still think about what tomorrow will be like, but considering this turn of events, it's better to just sleep for now.

Tomorrow can wait.


End file.
